<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinabra - Key of the Starry Skies by A_Not_So_Normal_Human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228932">Kinabra - Key of the Starry Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Not_So_Normal_Human/pseuds/A_Not_So_Normal_Human'>A_Not_So_Normal_Human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinabra Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cobra and Kinana are my OTP, Cute, F/M, Happy Ending, Kinabra is my OTP, Love, Magic, Reunions, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Not_So_Normal_Human/pseuds/A_Not_So_Normal_Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the reunion of Kinana and Cobra. I imagined a different ending and then I wrote it down. BOOM. That's it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinabra Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinabra - Key of the Starry Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always wondered what would happen if Kinana and Cobra met in a different way than they did at the end of the episode of the Key of the Starry Skies Arc. So here you go, here's my version! This took me a long time to finish. OOF RIP ME. So yeah, enjoy! Feel free to leave any comments!</p><p>Sorry about any mistakes I made, I didn't feel like proofreading. I'm lazy. o.0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>That voice… It’s back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kinana thought while cleaning the dishes in the 2nd Fairy Tail guild building.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It's asking to hear my voice again. I wonder who could be calling me? Why do I keep hearing that voice? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighed to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Kinana?” Master Makarov asked Kinana in a concerned tone. Currently the master was sitting on one of the bar stools and drinking some beer while listening to Erza, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, Panther Lily, Carla, Happy and a few more Fairy Tail members discussing how to save Lucy from the Infinity Clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to worry about master.” Kinana replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything from your past yet?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing yet. Although, I keep hearing someone that asks to hear my voice. They sound strangely familiar, like I’ve known them all my life.” Kinana said, as a look of wonder filled her eyes. “And recently, I had a dream about what they looked like. It was hard to tell as their back was facing me but I saw that they had dark maroon hair, and purple eyes. I believe they were a man as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm. Dark maroon hair and purple eyes Doesn’t that description seem really familiar?” Erza said thoughtfully. The master and Kinana both looked at her. “Oh sorry. I couldn’t help but listen to your conversation. I was just thinking that I think I’ve seen someone with those characteristics that Kinana described…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do you remember who they were and what their name is? Master Makarov asked. “This might help us in recovering Kinana’s forgotten memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize master but I don’t remember where I’ve seen them before, much less who they were…” Erza said while sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright Erza. I’m sure we will figure out something.” He replied as he took another swig of his beer. Kinana resumed washing the dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group continued to discuss how to save Lucy from the infinity clock with no progress. That is until Happy came up with a theory. Happy believed that if Fairy Tail were to defeat the remaining Neo Oracion Seis, their ownership over the infinity clock would disappear which would in turn free Lucy. He also said that when they first battled against them, the first thing they did was add their seals on the infinity clock. (Grim Reaper AKA Erigor was defeated by Wendy and Bixlow)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group agreed with Happy’s plan and it made the most sense out of all the plans they had come up with so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know Erigor, the Grim Reaper has been defeated… That remains Cobra, Angel, Brain II, Racer, and Imitatia. Well, you kids had better get going. We don’t have much time left.” Master Makarov said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. Let’s get going.” Erza replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we get going, who’s going to help take down the Neo Oracion Seis? I’m totally in but who else is?” Gray asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way am I missing out on some action and a chance to beat up people.” Gajeel said with a sneer while cracking his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I shall go as well.” Erza said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a real man and a real man would never walk away from a real man battle!” Elfman said in a very loud voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, if you are going too, I may as well.” Mirajane said, a kind smile appearing across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… If it’s okay with everyone, I’d like to join as well…” Wendy said in a timid voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group all stared at her and then turned towards each other to see what everyone else thought about bringing Wendy along. They trusted her but they weren’t sure if she was ready to fight the Neo Oracion Seis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, kids. Wendy is perfectly capable of joining you guys. In fact, I think she would be a great help as well.” Master Makarov said, turning to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so master.” Erza said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should join as well as I can help keep everyone updated whenever we make some progress using my telepathy magic.” Warren said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea, I guess we are set then. Let’s go right away!” Erza said to the rest of the group as they all exited the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The reason why I had Erza, Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, and Gajeel go and fight was because they played a big part in this particular arc and because they were in the anime fighting. Wendy, Bixlow and Freed played a role earlier on in the anime but for this story, I skipped those parts. Wendy still played a small role as she helped Gildarts and Laki heal and talk to the Arch Bishop. Same thing with Warren, he just helped with keeping everyone in touch. Obviously all the exceeds are going to come along.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Erza, Gray, Elfman, Wendy, and Gajeel along with the exceeds set out to save Lucy from the infinity clock and defeat all the remaining Neo Oracion Seis. As they exit the guild, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus decides to lend a hand as well by using the Christina. (Think of it as a flying ship) And so, they start heading towards the giant fish in the sky but as they get closer, the Real Nightmare starts to affect those on board. Gajeel turned into an old and frail man, Wendy grew up, Gray turned into a child, Elfman became flat (2D), Warren became a buff man, Ichiya became skinny, Lily became a rabbit, Happy turned into a dog and Carla became a racoon. Erza had no changes to her appearance due to her new magic hammer that is used to ward off evil. So, she hits everyone with it and everyone turns back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(If you are wondering where Natsu is, it’s simple, he’s in a cell. How you may ask? He got knocked out because of Imitatia and was put in the Zentopia prison by Byron.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Christina is hit on the bow and begins to descend. Offering to check out what has happened, Mirajane and Elfman run on the deck, only to discover that the hull is being destroyed by Racer, who is “running” at full speed through it. Racer first hits Mirajane and Elfman transforms and tries to land a hit on Racer but fails. Racer is simply too fast for him and he gets hit as well. Realizing the danger that everyone is in, Mirajane activates one of her satan soul’s and tackles Racer from the ship towards the ground. Seeing her and Racer fall, the guild asks Ichiya to steer Christina after her, but Elfman convinces them that Mirajane can handle things by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane struggles on the ground trying to prevent Racer from getting back up into the air, and, in order to buy the group enough time to escape, she activates demon halphas to increase her own speed and power even more. Watching all of this from the ground, the guild members that stayed behind hope for the group's safe return, before Jet runs out of the hall and declares that Kinana is missing to the shock of the others. Somewhere out in the distance, Kinana is running towards a certain location, as she claims that she can "hear somebody calling her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Racer begins to recall memories of his past in the </span>
  <a href="https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Tower_of_Heaven">
    <span>Tower of Heaven</span>
  </a>
  <span> just from reading Mirajane's movements and he attempts to flee. A chase ensues which eventually leads to Racer enhancing his speed which creates visual duplicates of himself. He then proceeds to attack Mirajane multiple times. However, she is able to catch the real Racer and ram him into the ground with tremendous force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though heavily injured, Racer gets up and demands to know how she can be faster than him and Mirajane asks him why he runs. Racer replies by saying that it’s all he’s ever known. All his life, he’s been running and that’s when he realizes that he’s been running from his past.  Mirajane then turns back to her normal self and states that she too has been running away from her past. She too has suffered, just like Racer but instead of continuing to run away, she chose to move on. Racer finally stands straight and starts walking away, and Mirajane asks him why he’s still trying to run away. She then adds that no one is going to chase him anymore, which causes him to cry and brings him down onto his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the ground, Kinana is still looking for the person who is calling her. Brain II orders Cobra and Angel to stop the Fairy Tail Mages, since Racer has failed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Christina finally reaches the Zentopia Church and the guards start firing at it with their spheres, but they are no match for Christina so Byro sends out Kanaloa to attack it  (Kanaloa is a giant octopus) and attaches its tentacles to the ship while the Fairy Tail members try to remove them unsuccessfully. The octopus then uses its acid breath to melt various parts of the ship. Ichiya then fires spiral anchors from Christina that turn into chains, restraining Kanaloa to Christina. He then tells everyone to leave while he deals with Kanaloa alone, though everyone refuses to do so at first, but as they have no other choice, everyone jumps down from Christina, leaving Ichiya behind. The aircraft crashes on the ground, but like always, Ichiya manages to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(During the time it took for Christina to reach the Zentopia Church, Natsu and Coco broke out of their cells and managed to continue to get past Guttman thanks to Mary who managed to stall him. And so, they head on up to the Arch Bishop’s room where they meet Lapointe, Gildarts and Laki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna make this super quick and fast and summarize what happens in a few sentences. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gildarts and Byron face off one another and Samuel (An exceed) flies away to try and kill Lucy while Natsu and Coco go to the Infinity Castle to save Lucy. Wendy, Warren, Carla, and Laki try to find where the Arch Bishop really is once they find him, Wendy attempts to heal him but Brain II’s magic is much stronger than hers.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just gonna skip a couple of things that happened in the anime because I feel they aren’t really necessary to write about… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the infinity castle, Natsu and Coco meet up with Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman. They are later stopped by Cobra who wishes to fight her and her alone, Erza then accepts and tells everyone else to go on without her because she feels that she is perfectly capable of taking Cobra on. In the greenhouse part of the infinity castle, the group meets Angel. Gray tells everyone that he’s got this to which Natsu complains that he and Erza need to learn how to work as a team. Gray retorts that he doesn’t want to hear that from him considering the amount of times he has gone off on his own to fight the enemy. Natus gives in and the rest of the group continues to find Lucy. Angel scoffs at Gray, saying that it will be an easy fight as she managed to beat him last time. However Gray replies by saying that he will defeat her this time. The group comes across Brain II to which Gajeel decides to fight against him much to Natsu's frustration, as he wished to fight Brain II himself. Elfman carries an unwilling Natsu to move on and so the Fairy Tail Mages, along with Coco, continue their way towards the core of the Infinity Clock where Lucy is most likely being held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugarboy appears to aid Cobra in defeating Erza since he thought that the Reborn Oración Seis are still working for the Zentopia Church. Cobra, annoyed by his presence defeats him using his sound magic. He then asks Titania if they may continue their duel. In another part of the infinity clock, Gajeel was able to fight on equal grounds with Brain II for a while, until he is thrown out of the infinity clock with Brain II’s magic after he states that he’s in a hurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gildarts who was fighting Byro manages to break his staff that annules all magic using his bare hands to Byro’s surprise. They then proceed to fight each other using brute force, and Gildarts manages to win against him after throwing a few well aimed punches. Hearing Gajeel scream outside, he grabs him by the leg while holding onto a pillar. Unfortunately, the pillar cracks under his grip and Gildarts and Gajeel fall from the tower towards the ground screaming the entire way down. (No idea how they survived the fall but you have to consider the fact that these guys have super thick skin)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Fairy Tail guild hall, Makarov drove off the powers of Real Nightmare so that it doesn't affect anyone in the guild and Mirajane returns to the guild slightly bruised from her fight with Racer but otherwise still in one piece. She then is sent back out to search for Kinana who went looking for the voice calling to her by Makarov as he was worried for her safety. Makarov tells the others in the guild hall who are trying to decipher the secret of the real nightmare that since Racer has been defeated, only 4 of the Neo Oracion Seis remain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Erza struggles to gain the upper hand against Cobra as his sound magic remains effective against her attacks and he is able to hear her thoughts and what she’s going to do before she does it. Unwilling to give up, she continues to try and land a hit on him to no avail.Throughout their battle, Erza speaks of how she can hear the voices of her friends, and that their voices are what drives her forward to win. Irked, Cobra describes her words as "grating" and pushes their fight to the outside as he managed to blast Erza out using his magic. (Erza is in her Sea Empress armor) Erza demanded to know why Cobra went to such lengths for power and why he wanted to drag the whole world into his sorrow. She also asked him if his desire for vengeance is that strong? Cobra replies by saying “yes, and that’s not all Titania. I’m doing this so I can face Cubellios,” and then fires another one of sound magic attacks on her. Erza attempts to block his attack with her sword but she is flung backwards as she switches to her Robe of Yūen armor. She manages to hold onto a crack in one of the chains. Cobra tells Erza that now that he has given up all that he had, he no longer has any fear of losing everything. And without that kind of fear, he has true power. Erza simply narrows her eyes at his reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time skip… I feel like there’s no need to talk about the others...They’ll be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobra decides to activate his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, while saying “It’s time I finish you once and for all,” to Erza. His sleeves were ripped to shreds as his arms turned into dark, maroon scales and his fingers grew long claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cubellios, you gave me one final breath before you departed. Now, I’ll put it to use.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he’s one of the second generation dragon slayers…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erza thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll rot the flesh off your bones! Poison. Dragon’s. ROAAAR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza simply pulls out the magical hammer that she was given to block his attack. Cobra tells her that I can’t read your thoughts if you don’t know them yourself. You grabbed that weapon purely out of instinct as disbelief floods his face. And so, Erza and Cobra continue to battle one another. Cobra is determined to kill Erza so he can face Cubellios while Erza wants to defeat him because she wants to save her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On earth…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirajane somehow managed to find Kinana who was running even closer to the giant floating fish and eventually caught up to her. She tries to convince her to come back with her to the guild hall. Kinana however refuses to go with her and tells her that she can hear her friend somewhere on the giant fish. Shocked Mirajane asks her if she’s sure to which Kinana replies with a nod while turning towards the fish in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s strange… It’s even louder from here… I wonder why…” Kinana whispered. “She paused and turned to Mira and said, “Mira, can you bring me up there? Please, it’s important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. You can’t fight as you can’t use magic and Makarov told me to bring you back…” Mirajane said in a hesitant voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m begging you Mira! Please!” Kinana begged, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring straight at her with pleading eyes. “This might be the one chance I have at finding out who’s been calling me and why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Mirajane agreed to the delight of Kinana and turned into one of her Satan souls. She spread her devil like wings and carried Kinana bridal style towards the giant fish with Kinana telling her where to go depending on how loud the voice calling to her was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Meanwhile the battle still raged on as Erza and Cobra attacked each other, both trying to gain the higher ground with no luck. “Cobra, you tell me that you gained power from all your sacrifices and that you have nothing but if you ask me, that’s the definition of cowardness!” Erza shouted at Cobra. “Yeah right Titania, you and your friends don’t even have the courage to make sacrifices. We gave everything we had to gain the powers we have now! Erigor’s memory, Angel sacrificed years of her life, and Racer sacrificed his humanity!” Cobra shot back, completely disgusted by Erza’s petty words. “Tell me Cobra, if this friend of yours was to ever come back, how could you even look them in the eye after all that you’ve done!” Erza yelled as she swung her magical hammer at him and he blocked it with a poison wall which caused a bright light to temporarily blind Erza. Suddenly, Cobra appeared through the bright golden light screaming, “Shut up!” as he reached for her throat. He tackled her to the ground and brought his hand towards her face as Erza struggled against his grip. “You lasted longer than I expected. But it’s all over now. Time to die Titania!” Cobra said, excitement dripping from his voice and just as he was about to finish Erza off, he stopped and looked towards the sky. He saw the silhouette of a woman with wings approaching them but his attention was more focused on who the woman was carrying. </span><em><span>A woman carrying a woman?</span></em> <em><span>That’s new. </span></em><span>She had beautiful, short indigo hair, emerald eyes, a long white dress with a green top and green straps that snaked around her neck as well as ankle high green boots. For some reason, she looked so familiar to Cobra but he couldn’t remember ever seeing her before. He simply stared at her, his gaze unwavering as he tried to remember who she was… suddenly, she clutched her head as if she was in pain. </span><em><span>What’s up with her? Who is she? </span></em><span>Cobra thought to himself.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinana upon laying eyes on the man who was fighting her friend noticed that he looked really familiar, as if she knew him all her life but she couldn’t remember meeting someone like him before… As she continued to think about who this strange maroon haired man was, she suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain in her head and grimaced as she held her head in hands to try and get rid of the pain. Kinana started to tremble as the pain grew even stronger every passing second and all of a sudden the pain disappeared. Something in her brain clicked and her memories from her past started to resurface. Kinana started to remember everything, her past as a snake, the happy memories she had with a man named Erik who would call out her name in a gentle tone and ask her to let him hear her voice, the memories of her flying in the sky with him on her back, and the memories of him singing to her. (Yes I know, super cheesy and Cobra would probably never sing let alone be good at it… I thought it would be a good touch though and I can totally imagine Cobra trying to sing.) It all came flooding back to her. She didn’t realize that Mirajane was calling her name asking if she was alright until she gently shook her and her head snapped up. “Yeah… I think I’m okay Mira. I just -” Kinana began but stopped when she noticed that the man was staring right at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, that man… He looks just like… It can’t be! Is it really him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kinana thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It really is him! Erik! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kinana called to him in her thoughts. Confusion set into Cobra’s face. He at first couldn’t hear anything from her as her mind was blank but now he could hear everything that woman was saying and it didn’t make any sense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does this woman who I’ve never seen in my life know my real name? Who is she really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cobra thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza took his distraction as a chance to strike him down and that’s exactly what she did. “It seems although you’ve also lost your focus in our battle!” Erza exclaimed in a loud voice as she used her magic hammer to attack Cobra. Cobra tried to block her attack by thrusting his right hand while yelling, “Damn you!” He wasn’t able to overcome the power of the hammer and it knocked him off one of the chains holding the giant fish to the ground. While Cobra fell, Erza thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure you’ll meet your friend once again, telling you that you still care! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And so, Cobra fell from the giant fish to the ground below while yelling, “Damn you Titania!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinana and Mirajane quietly watched the battle before them, neither of them making a move to interrupt Cobra and Erza. However, after seeing Cobra fall from the giant fish, Kinana suddenly struggled against Mirajane’s hold on her and screamed as she reached a hand in the direction he fell. “Erik! No!” “Calm down Kinana! What’s wrong?” Mirajane asked Kinana in a concerned tone as she tightened her hold on Kinana to prevent her from slipping from her grasp. “Let go of me Mirajane! I have to save him!” Kinana said, her voice breaking as tears streamed down her face. “He’s going to die!” “I don’t understand, why do you want to save him? He’s our enemy.” Mirajane replied. “I don’t care! He’s my friend and I’m going to save him” Kinana said as she managed to escape Mirajane’s hold on her and she started to fall as well. “Kinana no!” Mirajane and Erza said both at the same time. Hurriedly, Mirajane started to fly down to try and catch Kinana but got yelled at by Kinana telling her to go away. Shocked, Mirajane flapped her wings in one place while Erza watched from the chain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“Erik! I’m coming for you! Don’t worry I’ll save you!” Kinana yelled to Cobra Looking up, Cobra saw her reaching a hand towards him and he simply scowled. “Who are you anyway? I don’t need you to save me and how do you know my name?” “Erik, don’t you remember? It’s me! Your snake… I’m Cubellios!” Kinana screamed. “No way… It can’t be…” Cobra whispered, disbelief flooding his face, it couldn’t be and yet, it really was her. “Cubellios!” He yelled as he reached his right hand towards her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please… I have to save him. If only there was a way to save him. Wait… I could try and change back into a snake but I don’t know if I can do it… Forget it! I have to try. I have to save him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kinana thought to herself and little did she know that Cobra heard all of it. A small smile appeared on his face and he whispered to her, “You can do it. I believe in you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s right, I can do this!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kinana thought as she started to concentrate. She thought about her time as a snake and what it felt like. A bright violet glow surrounded her body and Cobra had to cover his eyes as it was so bright and when the light finally disappeared, his eyes widened. Flying towards him was his long lost friend Cubellios. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks exactly how I remembered her</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Cobra and he smiled to himself. “Cubellios!” He said and nodded towards her. Cubellios simply hissed at him and she brought her wings closer to her body to become more streamlined. She caught up to Cobra in no time and she quickly wrapped her tail around his body before he hit the ground. Cobra reached a hand up and started to stroke Cubellios’ head when she nudged him with her snout. “Hey, long time no see Cubellios. I’ve missed you a lot.” Cobra said, his voice gentle as he brought his forehead towards her snout. Cubellios could only hiss at him. Her emerald eyes bore into his violet ones as if she was trying to communicate with him with her eyes. Cobra however simply chuckled. “It’s okay you know. You don’t need to say something. I can hear your thoughts, remember?” Cubellios simply closed her eyes and brought her head to his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, we are together again. I’ve missed you so much Erik. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kinana thought. “Yeah… I missed you too Cubellios.” Cobra whispered. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still like how the actual reunion went, it was pretty cute. Kinana and Cobra are my OTP! Stay tuned for more fanfics from me! I know I already have another idea...</p><p>Here's the link for the actual storyline for this arc: https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Key_of_the_Starry_Sky_arc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>